


Gotta Do It For The Thrill

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Kiss The Sky [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Heart-to-Heart, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sexual Experimentation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: “This was a terrible idea,” Lightning mumbles into Fang’s stomach. She doesn’t move from her position stretched out between Fang’s legs though and her arms stay wrapped around her sides.“Which part? You eating me out or me giving you a multiple orgasm for the first time in your life?” Fang asks.





	Gotta Do It For The Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the 'having conversations while laying on someone or someone laying on you' theme based on the a lyric from Kiss the Sky by Machine Gun Kelly. The title of this fic is taken from the same song. 
> 
> This is the 'connecting with someone else for the first time' interpretation

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Fang takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the clean air of Gran Pulse. The light of the stars is more than enough out here, and it adds an ephemeral shine to Lightning’s pale rose hair. Fang hasn’t felt this content in a long time. Given how Lightning’s body is just one line of twisted tension, she must be alone in that.

“This was a terrible idea,” Lightning mumbles into Fang’s stomach. She doesn’t move from her position stretched out between Fang’s legs though and her arms stay wrapped around her sides.

“Which part? You eating me out or me giving you a multiple orgasm for the first time in your life?” Fang asks, fingers pushing through Lightning’s hair and pushing it away from her sweaty forehead.

Lightning gives one of her husky laughs that has made Fang’s gut heat since the first time she heard it. “Neither. We just shouldn’t have done it twenty yards from camp, outdoors, in unfamiliar territory.”

“Unfamiliar to you maybe. I happen to know we’re in a perfectly safe location,” Fang says. “Vanille and I were quite impulsive back then.”

The tension that had started to fade away comes right back.

“Are you and her-“

“Vanille and I are soulmates. She’ll always come first,” Fang says. “But we both seek companionship elsewhere when the desire strikes.”

Lightning lets out a rush of breath, tickling Fang’s skin. “Thank Odin. I don’t do relationships.”

Fang laughs, enough that it disturbs Lightning’s resting place and she sits up and starts to move away with a disgruntled look on her face. Before she can stand, Fang grabs her wrist and tugs her back down so she’s laying on top of her once more.

“Easy there, I don’t mean it maliciously,” Fang says.

Lightning gives her an irritated look as she props herself up with a hand on either side of Fang’s head. Her fingers twist in the silk of Fang’s robes that they’re laying on. “Everyone always says I just haven’t found the right person.”

“They’re idiots. That’s not the problem at all,” Fang says, chest tightening. She sees so much of her younger self in Lightning, the woman she had been before Vanille had cracked her wide open and wiggled inside. “You’re not ready for someone to love you.”

Fang knows she’s hit her mark when Lightning averts her gaze.

“I haven’t ever let anyone in before like that. All of you…you’re my first friends really,” Lightning says, a note of shame in her voice.

Fang reaches up and cradles Lightning’s face, guiding her head back up so their eyes meet. “There’s nothing wrong with that. We all open up at our own pace and even Vanille has secrets she keeps from me. But she doesn’t have to be afraid and neither do you.”

Something about her words seems to strike a cord because Lightning presses their lips together in a rushed kiss. Fang slides her hands back into Lightning’s hair and takes control. Lightning concedes easier than she had before, perhaps knowing now that Fang isn’t going to take advantage of that vulnerability. She pulls back before it can escalate further, leaving Fang with a tug of longing deep in her gut.

“I lied,” Lightning blurts out. “That wasn’t my first multiple orgasm. It was my first orgasm ever.”

The longing intensifies and Fang takes her lips in another, heated kiss. She runs her hands down Lightning’s sides and barely stops herself from reaching between her legs because they _really_ need to talk for a moment first.

“I just was too tense in the past,” Lightning gasps out when Fang moves her lips to her pale neck. “And on my own I got too nervous. Oh, fuck, Fang!”

Lightning cries out when Fang pinches one of her nipples only to soothe it with her tongue right after.

“You good for round two?” Fang asks, looking up at her.

Lightning swallows and nods. “Definitely.”

“Alright, get up. This is going to be a learning experience.”

Fang grabs her robe off the ground but leaves the rest of their clothes in a pile before guiding Lightning back closer to the cliff face so they have something to lean against. She’d kill for a bed, but she could blow Lightning’s mind just fine without one. Fang leans back against the smooth rocks and then pats the robe covered space between her legs.

“Lean back against me here,” she says.

Lightning obeys, shoulders level with Fang’s thighs. “Okay, what are we doing?’

“You’re going to masturbate and I’m going to watch,” Fang says, running her hands up and down Lightning’s sides before cupping her breasts and flicking her nipples with her thumbs.

“Oh…”

Lightning arches into the touch, body begging for attention the way Fang’s had the first time she let Vanille touch her this way. It was hard, surrendering to that pleasure and the vulnerability that came with it, but god damn, Lightning deserved it and Fang’s gonna give it to her.

“Reach down Light,” Fang says. “Be nice and gentle, tease yourself until you’re nice and wet.”

“You already did that,” Lightning says even as she obeys.

Her whole body jerks as her fingers slide over her clit, body no doubt still sensitive from all of Fang’s earlier work. Her hand recoils a moment before she tries again, hips tilting into it. Fang isn’t surprised. Lightning seems to like the edge of pain that comes from overstimulation just like she does. Once, while still in Oerba, Vanille had strapped her to their bed and made her come until she couldn’t stop crying and shaking.

Imagining Lightning in the same position makes Fang want to touch herself too. She doesn’t though. She has to focus.

“Hurts…” Lightning murmurs, even as her fingers circle faster.

“It’s good though, hm?” Fang asks, squeezing her tits once before letting go and then digging her nail for the briefest of seconds into one of her nipples. She barely covers Lightning’s mouth in time to muffle her scream as she comes, legs shaking.

She goes limp then, panting hard and fast when Fang uncovers her mouth.

“How…have I gone so long without this?” Lightning asks once she catches her breath.

“Can’t miss what you never had,” Fang says. She caresses the quivering skin of Lightning’s stomach. “You’re so sensitive. One day I’ll get you in a proper bed and see how many times I can make you scream.”

“Fuck,” Lightning says, a smile playing at her lips. “I like the sound of that.”

Fang slides her hand down between Lightning’s thighs, grinning at the gasp she elicits. “Me too.”


End file.
